Dance of the Hormones
by volvagia09
Summary: AU. Ichigo has to move into another town where he meets Senna. Follow them through the ups and downs of a teenage-romance. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say that this is my first IchiSenna story, but I totally support this pairing! There are not enough stories of this pairing, so I decided to make one of my own. I hope you enjoy it :) **

The landscape was only a blur of the green of the trees and occasional different colours of other cars on the motorway. They were driving since morning and were coming closer and closer to their destination. A small town called Kumagawa. Their new home.

Ichigo watched through the window, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, his elbow supported by the small projection of the car's door. He sighed for the thousands time that day, lost in thoughts of what forced him and his family to move away from Karakura Town.

He honestly had no intentions to punch his sports teacher. There where this guys who wanted to beat him up because of his hair. Again... He had no other choice then to defend himself from them. Of cause Chad was in of it, too, but then his teacher had to come around to play the arbitrator in this fight. When he came closer Ichigo accidentally punched him in the face, thinking that he was one of the idiots who started this brawl and tried to sneak up on him. The headmaster was quite pissed and Ichigo got expelled from Karakura High. His arguments were that he got into fights far too often and that the incident with the sports teacher was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Ichigo would never forget the disappointed look in his father's eyes when he told him what happened. After this incident no other school wanted to take him over in fear that he would attack other teachers as well (and possibly due to his reputation as a delinquent, too), no matter how good his grades were. And because there were no other High Schools in the surrounding areas they had to move away.

Ichigo sighed again. He already missed their old house and the memories within it. That was the house he and his sisters grew up in and where they lived with their mother before she passed away. He hated himself a little for taking something so precious way from his family. Again...

An hour later they reached their new house. Just like their old one this had a clinic attached to it, although the windows were a little dirty and above the entrance stood 'Aragawa Clinic'. This house and the clinic once belonged to an old couple, but the husband passed away, leaving his wife alone. Because she didn't need so much space anymore and she wasn't able to run the practice alone she moved into a smaller apartment, giving her old home to the Kurosakis.

They stood in front of the entrance, looking towards their new home. No one wanted to say anything, even the hyperactive Isshin was silent. He looked towards his children and saw the absent look in their eyes. He knew it wasn't easy for them to be here in a new town, without their friends and acquaintances, leaving all their memories behind.

Quickly he draw their attention to him when he clapped his hands together. "Very well, my children. Let's make a tour through our new home!" he said and walked ahead towards the entrance, fetching a key from his pocket.

They entered though the entrance of the practice and stood in the middle of an anteroom with a few chairs and a small table. A floor to the left led to the a doctor's office on the left side and a room with two beds on the right. Although a little dusty everything was there for a doctor to carry out his duty. At the end of the floor was a door to the right with the sign 'Private' written on it. Isshin fetched another key out of his pocket and opened this door as well, leading them into the residential area.

They stood in a small foyer that was directly attached to an empty living room. To their left was another door so the inhabitants didn't have to go through the practice all the time to get into the house. At the right was the kitchen and another door that led into the gardens behind the house. Between living room and kitchen was a flight of stairs into the second floor. It had one turning and when they were upstairs they could see two rooms to their right and one to their left.

The left one was the bathroom, the other two bedrooms, and Ichigo was slightly confused. Did his father want him to sleep with his sisters in one room? Because he sure as hell didn't want to share a room with his old man!

Then he noticed another flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. It had a small storeroom under it like in 'Harry Potter', was narrow and looked a little eerie. "Ahhh, you already notice the stairs to the attic floor!" his father said and walked towards the narrow stairs and theatrically pointed towards it with his hand. "The attic will be your room because I just can't let you sleep with your sisters. Girls need their privacy," Isshin said and smiled at him.

Ichigo walked towards his fathers suspiciously. Slowly to not hit his head he made his way up to the atter. He opened the door and was greeted by an actually quite comfy looking top floor. Sure, he had to be careful to not hit his head because the angular walls and his height just didn't like each other, and he had no idea how they wanted to get his bed and table up here, but otherwise it would be cool to live on the attic. A whole floor just for himself.

From one of the small windows on the right side he could see how the furniture removers came with the removal van. They were unpacking their things for the rest of the day and even into the night. The movers helped them to get the heavy things like beds up to the second and last floor before they waved goodbye and left again, back to Karakura Town. Actually Ichigo had a good mind to just hop on the van and drive back as well, but he just sighed and went back inside.

All of them were quiet when they sat at their kitchen table with their delivered pizza, the packing cases piled around them. Though it could be because of the weariness of the long day, Ichigo knew that they were all lost in their own thoughts. They would have to start all over again. New school, new friends, new surrounding, new life. Each one of them had to cope with the situation their own way, so none of them said a word.

The next day wasn't any better. They put their crockery into the cupboards, the wardrobes up into the higher floor, their clothes into their wardrobe, ans of course they attached their old 'Kurosaki Clinic' sign over the entrance of the practice. It wasn't actually _that_ much they brought with them, so they were done earlier then they thought.

It was Saturday and the school began on Monday, but because they had no clue where their new schools _where,_ they decided to pay them a visit. Isshin was going together with his two daughters to take care of them, giving his son a description of the way and a key to the house. Parting with a goodby they left in two different directions.

Ichigo looked at the description once in a while to go the right way, but otherwise he just enjoyed his little walk through his new neighborhood. His school wasn't actually that far away for he needed only ten minutes by food to get there.

It was surrounded by a nine feet high wall, an iron gate the only way inside. A sign was attached beside it with the name of the school, 'Kuragawa High School'. It was a modern building with three floors, a parking lot in front of the gate and big schoolyard . A few trees and benches stood on it so it actually looked pretty nice.

Then Ichigo heard some shouts from the back of the school building. Curious he walked towards the noise. It grew louder and louder the closer he came and when he turned around the corner he saw why there was so much ruckus.

Behind the school was the sports ground with two rostrum on the long sides of it. A lot of people, mostly pupils, sat on them and cheered for their favorite football team. It looked like a game between two schools for each team wore the name of their school on their backs. He wasn't surprised when he saw that one of the two teams was from his own school.

They wore red and black while the other team wore yellow and blue. It didn't look good for the Kuragawa boys. From the small scoreboard on a table at the rim of the field he could see that is was three to one for the yellow ones, and the first half of the game wasn't even over by now. For Ichigo it was a miracle that his own school team even made a point. Their game was just abysmal. They practically had no defence, nearly lost the ball whenever they tried to go forwards and the goal keeper was slow and a fraidy-cat.

"Look out!" someone shouted towards him while he observed the game. He nearly didn't saw the ball coming. The yellow team just tried to make another goal, but the ball flew a little to high and missed the crossbar so the ball was flying right towards Ichigo's head for he was standing right behind the goal.

But due to his quick reflexes he caught the missile before it could hit him. "Sorry for that. Didn't did it on purpose," the scorer yelled towards him. "Can you give us the ball back?"

Without a verbal reply Ichigo threw the ball in the air and kicked it when it was on level with his foot. The scorer caught the ball, but the impact blew the air out of his lungs while lost his balance due to the unexpected force. When he was falling backwards the whole sports ground grew silent, although some people were still talking.

Ichigo felt the gaze of dozens of people on him and shifted his weight slightly, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. Deciding that it would be a good idea to leave before he attract even more attention, so he turned around and wanted to go away when he heard someone yelling at him from behind. "Hey! Hey, w-wait up!" someone shouted and when Ichigo turned around he saw how a girl tried to climb down the narrow stairs of the rostrum. Stumbling over a few people on her way she was finally down and ran towards the orange-head.

Ichigo's gaze was glued to her frame. She was small and her hair had the colour of black that almost looked violet. She wore it in a pigtail which she kept together with a yellow ribbon and wore a skirt and a loose red pullover. A smile was plastered on her face that let her orange eyes seem to shine. Ichigo didn't know why, but her smile let him feel like smiling as well.

She stopped in front of him, a little out of breath. "That was a good shot," she said and beamed at him. He didn't now what to say so he just grunted in approval.

"I never saw you around. Which school are you from? What's your name?" she asked him, still smiling. Was she even able to stop smiling?

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I just moved here. I start at Kuragawa High on Monday," Ichigo said, still staring at the girl. His answer let her smile even wider. "That's great! I'm at Kuragawa High , too, you know?" she replied. He didn't know why, but this little piece of information let Ichigo feel a little giddy.

"I was thinking," the girl began to speak, and somehow her posture and her behavior changes a little. She had her hands behind her back and tilted her head a little. Suspiciously Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I was thinking that, maybe," she began again," you could help our team out. You just showed us a great shot and our team is soooooooooo bad that we really need someone who is as good as you!" she said and looked at him pleadingly. "Pleeeeeaaaaaaase!" she begged and fell to her knees, her hands folded in front of her chest.

A little taken by surprise Ichigo stood in front of her. _'Oh man. Wait a minute, why are her eyes so big all of a sudden?! How can human eyes get so BIG?! Oh no! Is she crying?And now she is even pouting!' _were Ichigo's thoughts as the girl in front of was unpacking her puppy-dog-eyes. He knew he would feel miserable for weeks if she turned her down, so he sighed and scratched the back of his head. Just when her lower lip began to tremble he gave up struggling in this unfair fight.

"All right, all right! I do it!" he practically shouted. With a shout of joy the girls rose up from her kneeling position and bumped her fist into the air. Right after it she started some kind of victory dance, swaying her hips and punching into the air repeatedly.

"Under one condition," Ichigo said all of a sudden. Wait a minute! What was he doing?

"Condition?" the girl asked him in confusion, but came closer to hear him out.

Suddenly feeling as if he lost control over his body Ichigo leaned forward to whisper into her ear. After telling her his condition he leaned back again and saw her blushing. If it was because of his action of his condition he didn't know, he only knew that she looked cute.

'_What am I thinking? I only know her for three minutes! What's wrong with me?!' _he thought by himself while the girl was thinking about his condition, though he didn't let show his own inner confusion.

"All right," she finally said, a blush still present on her face. "But only if we don't lose!" The referee chose this moment to blow the whistle and end the first half of the game. The teams were walking towards their benches, the Kuragawa-team less enthusiastic than their opponents.

Grabbing his wrist the girl made her way towards their team, pulling Ichigo after her. The footballers looked up in confusion as they came closer to them, some of the murmuring with each other.

"This guy here is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is in our school. He complied with playing for our team so we can kick the other guys asses?"the girls said energetically, punching the air with her fists again.

"We don't have time for any of your crazy ideas," one of the players said with a scowl. He wore a white badge on his left arm, marking him as the Captain of the team.

The girl glared right back at him. " It's not crazy! You just saw what he can do, don't you? And it wouldn't make a difference if he is actually really bad. You already play pretty abysmal," she shot back. The boy looked as if he wanted to say something, but got interrupted by his coach.

"Are you good in sports, boy?" he asked while he let his gaze wander over Ichigo as if he was analyzing him.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't bad," he just said and met the coach's gaze. The man narrowed his eyes a little and looked as if he was thinking. Then he sighed and shrugged his shoulders as well. "All right, boy. Follow me. I think I have a left over tricot in the locker room."

The girl started her victory dance once again when they began to walk away, but the boy from earlier seemed to have something against it. "You can't be serious Coach?!" he yelled in confusion.

"I am. Our play can't get worse, so I try something new," the older man said and glared at the boy, telling him without words that this discussion was over.

When Ichigo put on his tricot he began to warm up at the rim of the field. When the referee blew the whistle to signal the beginning of a new half he was standing in the middle of the field, ready to get the ball from everyone anytime. A relatively small teen from the opponent's team was getting the ball and thought he could get past Ichigo without problems. He was out in his estimation.

As soon as he was beside him Ichigo snatched the ball away from his foot and run forward. His opponents were so surprised that they failed to stop him. One time the orange-head came into a difficult situation, but was able to pass the ball to one of his teammates he decided to call chubby-face. Ichigo was never good with names.

Cubby-face run forwards, but was blocked by two defenders, but as soon as he run in danger to lose the ball Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and brought it to safety. Again the opponents were so surprised that they weren't able to do anything against the orange-head.

Ichigo sprinted towards the goal before anyone could follow him. The goalkeeper was taking some steps out of the goal to meet him halfway, but Ichigo deceive him with a feint and run past him, right towards the unprotected goal. He stopped right in front of the white line, smirked towards the upcoming opponents, and nudged the ball so it rolled into the goal.

The referee whistled a goal and loud cheering erupted from the rostrum. His teammates run up to him and pulled Ichigo into a group hug. He could free himself eventually and the game continued.

But now it wasn't so easy anymore. The opposite team was now aware of Ichigo and was backing him all the time, so he was barely able to get the ball. Knowing that wouldn't be able to make a goal if this continued he backed down and was helping the defence to protect the goal, waiting for a chance to make it into the game once again.

This continued for nearly the rest of the game. Everytime the opponents tried to shoot at the goal Ichigo would be there to throw himself into the line. Another player came up running towards him near the end of the game. It was the scorer that shot the ball at Ichigo's head in the first half. He prepared to shoot, but Ichigo run towards him. Just as he wanted to kick the ball away the other one jumped over the orange-head and began to charge towards the goal again.

Cursing Ichigo stood up and tried to catch up, but it was too late. The other one shot and the ball was flying right into the net. All of a sudden the goalkeeper of Ichigo's team (Ichigo lovingly named him Fatty) was in the ball's route, catching it in the last moment.

The opponents didn't expect something like this to happen, so they totally lost the moment in which Fatty threw the ball towards Ichigo who run through the opponent's rows, occasionally passing it towards one of his teammates. Again Ichigo was in possession right in front of the goal when he was in a difficult situation again, close to losing the ball again. Then he saw another player in the corner of his eyes. It was the shitty Captain who didn't wanted him in his team. Not being picky in this kind of situation he passed the ball towards him

The Captain caught it and run towards the goal. Some other defender came up to stop him, but he stuck out and kicked the ball towards the goal. The keeper wanted to reach it, but it flew into the net right between his hands.

Again giant cheers erupted from the rostrum. Ichigo's team run towards their Captain and threw themselves at him, forming a dogpile. Ichigo just smiled and clapped his hands in approval together with the audience.

The last two minutes were just a desperate attempt of the opposite team to make another goal to win this match, but in the end it was a draw. Then the referee blew the whistle half the audience run onto the field, blocking every way of escape Ichigo had. He was never the guy for big attention, but now his whole school seemed to look at him in gratitude.

"Let me through! Let me through!" a girl's voice was shouting while the appending body peeled himself out of the crowd. It was the girl from before and suddenly Ichigo remembered the condition she agreed to. He was blushing, but it was good that his face was red anyways because of the exhaustion.

As soon as the girl freed her limbs she threw herself at Ichigo. Again he had to blush while he didn't know what to do with his hands. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said one mile an hour. The she let him go and (once again) performed her victory dance.

Ichigo looked at her a little confused, but as soon as the Coach said that it was enough already the crowd began to split up and the players were ordered to go shower.

"Why did everybody freak out when it was only a draw?" Ichigo eventually asked while he was changing into his usual clothes. Chubby-face looked at him a little embarrassed, but answered nonetheless. "It's because we didn't win a single game in the schools tournaments since three years."

Ichigo stared at him and at every other player in the locker room. All of them looked down and embarrassed. "You can't be that bad," the orange-head finally said a little disbelieving. No one said anything and Ichigo sighed. What kind of school does he attend to?

He just wanted to go home when he saw the girl from before stand on the school yard, sitting on a bench and looking into the red evening sky. When she notice him she began to smile again and walked towards him.

"That was a great game!" she said and jumped slightly in delight. Again Ichigo was only able to grunt a reply. He never knew how to anser her. The girl began to pout and narrow her eyes. "You don't talk much, do you?" she asked and Ichigo shrugged his shoulder.

Suddenly she looked embarrassed and looked down to the floor. "Because of your condition..." she began and looked up to him shyly. He had to blush and rubbed the back of his head, avoiding her eyes.

"I come back to it," was everything he could say in this situation. He didn't knew what he was doing when he told her his condition. He didn't even _had_ any conditions to begin with!

"Okay..." the girl said. They stood there a little awkwardly until she made an attempt to leave. "Well, I better get going or my Mom will kill me. See you on monday!" she said and smiled again, waving him goodbye energetically and left, more running then walking.

'_She sure as hell has a lot of energy..'_ Ichigo thought and sighed. He as well went back home, remembering the way he came from. He fetched the latchkey out of his pocket and opened the door to be greeted by his sisters packing food into the empty fridge. But something was fishy...

"You are too late son!" Ichigo heard and immediately gained himself a kick to the head. He knew something was missing...

"Do you have to start this all over again, Dad?" Yuzu asked accusingly.

"But he was late Yuzu-chan!" their father whined. Then he pointed at Ichigo who still lay on the floor. "Where did you rove around? I thought you were just looking for your school? " he asked.

"Maybe he met a giiiiiiiiirl," Karin said slyly, gaining herself a glare from her brother while Yuzu and Isshin gasped.

"What is her name?" Yuzu asked seriously, not realizing that her sister just wanted to make a joke on Ichigo's costs.

Isshin run to the freshly attached poster of his dead wife and threw himself at it, crying about his son finally growing up.

Suddenly Ichigo realized something when Yuzu asked for a name.

"...shit," he said. He forgot to ask the girl about her name.

* * *

**P.S: Sooooooooo, this was the first chapter. Tell me if you like it. Furthermore I have a question: What last name should I give Senna? I'm not very good with names, because of that I didn't give the footballers any names. I know I'm uncreative in that matter, but please help me out /:(**

**Furthermore I want to say that I never moved to another town or moved in general, so I'm sorry if the scene is sloppy /:P**

**Please Review! I love reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! I got the second chapter done An I hope all of you will like it. It's a little shorter than the last one ( or maybe a lot shorter -_-'), but I try to make them longer. As soon as Ichigo and Senna get closer to each other there will be more to wite about :) But now please enjoy my fellow IchiSenna fans**

**I don't own Bleach or its characters**

Ichigo felt weird. He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and looked at his own reflection. He wore his new uniform and somehow it didn't felt right. He wore a red jacket over a white shirt with a red and black striped tie around his neck, together with ocher coloured pants. The school chrest was pinted on his left breast pocket.

"Ichi-nii! Breakfast is ready!" he heard Yuzu shout from downstairs, so he just sighed and went into the kitchen after looking at himself a last time. Like always his father was all hyper and excited. It wasn't only the first day for his children to go to a new school, no, he would open his new practice! Some of the previous patients of the Aragawa's were coming, mostly older people who didn't have the possibilities to go to a clinic or hospital farther away.

"You have to tell me everything about your new schools when you come back home! Yuzu, Karin, when someone is harassing or picking on you, just tell me and Daddy will take care of it! Ichigo, you have to tell me _everything_ about your new girlfriend when you get back! And don't be late again!" Isshin babbled.

"I don't have a girlfriend! How often do I have to tell you that?!" Ichigo shouted at him in return, though a small blush was present on his face. His father immediately caught him in a headlock.

"And where have you been so long on Saturday?! And don't tell me this ridiculous football story again!" the older man demanded, but only received an elbow into his midsection.

He fell to the ground in pain, holding his stomach. "Very good... my son. There is... nothing left ... I can teach you..." he winced.

Ichigo sighed and continued his breakfast. Grabbing a bento from the kitchen counter and his bag he get on his way a few minutes later. This time his neighborhood wasn't so quiet anymore. Some other teenagers in this region were going to the Kuragawa High and he met some of them on his way there. They were talking with each other and were pointing at him sometimes. Ichigo sighed again, already preparing to be treated like a delinquent because of his hair once again. Well, he didn't knew it any other way.

It got even worse when he entered the schoolground. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look and point at him. Ichigo didn't show that he cared and just continued his way with his usual scowl. Well, at least until a girl his age with short brown hair stepped into his way.

"Excuse me, but are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked him a little warily. He frowned, but nodded. The girl immediately smiled at him.

"We thought so. You know, you are already a legend here on the schoolyard," she informed Ichigo, but this only let his scowl deepen. What the hell was going on?

"Everyone thought that we would lose this game on Saturday, but then you came and we got two more goals, while our opponents, the team from Raibaru High, didn't get even _one _in the second half! It was all thanks to you! You were just awesome!" she said and got more excited by the second.

Suddenly it hit Ichigo. The whole school was not talking about him because they thought that he was a delinquent or because they knew why he had to change his school, no, they were talking about him because he was the one who got the draw for their soccer-team! Although he doubted that they all knew his face he knew that orange hair wasn't _that_ common.

"Well, that was actually everything I wanted to say. Have a nice day!" the girl said and hurried back to her friends. Ichigo looked after her and wondered why nobody at this school told him his or her name when he met them. He shrugged it off and went for the school building, the school bell ringing is this exact moment.

Inside he asked a student where the office was to register himself and to get his schedule. The clerk looked at his hair suspiciously, gave him his timetable, but ordered him to stay until the headmaster was able to speak with him.

Frowning he sat down, knowing what was to come. No doubt his new principal knew about the incident with the sports teacher and wanted to talk about it. A few minutes later the door to the right from where Ichigo was sitting opened and someone called him in. Hesitantly he stood up and walked inside.

He went through another secretariat into the next room. The office was rather big and bright, a huge window was on the left side of the room so the inhabitant was able to see onto the school yard. A man with glasses wearing a suit sat behind a simple wooden desk. He smiled when Ichigo came in and pointed towards a chair in front of the desk.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki. My name is Mr. Yasashi and I am the headmaster of this facility. I heard you already made yourself a name at our school. I'm pleased to see that you seem to fit here quite well," the man said when Ichigo sat down. Ichigo nodded, but remained quiet, waiting for the moral speech to come.

When the boy didn't said anything Mr. Yasashi sighed and folded his hands on top of the desk. "You know why I called you here?" he eventually asked, looking Ichigo streight in the eyes.

He nodded. "I bet you want to talk about the... incident... that forced me to transfer," he answered .

"That's correct. Do you have anything to say about it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Only that I didn't ment to hit the sports teacher. I thought he was one of the guys who attacked me in the first place, so I accidentally punched him."

The headmaster raised his eyebrow. "So, fights like this happened rather often?" he asked curious.

Again Ichigo shrugged. "Some guys didn't like my hair colour, so they started attacking me some when. It was not the first time something like this happened, but usually this things don't happen on the school yard."

Mr. Yasashi looked at him, then sighed. "I hope that this kind of fights won't continue Mr. Kurosaki," he said and locked eyes with Ichigo again, telling him through them that he would have to punish him because of his behaviour otherwise.

"Me too," was Ichigos only reply. The principal looked at him for a while before he told him that he could go. The orange-head stood up and left the office towards his classes, surprised how smooth this meeting had gone. He had actually expected the headmaster to be more strict or to at least give him a moral lecture about violence.

The rest of the day was just as smooth as the first half an hour. Nobody was judging him because of his hair, well, at least no one of the students. Some of them even looked at him in admiration. No, the problem were the teachers. But this problem was solved as soon as Ichigo solved exercises on the blackboard without a mistake. They left him in peace after that.

When the bell rang for lunchtime he hurried to stand up, grab his bag and leave the classroom for some of the students were looking at him in a way that just ment that they would bomb him with questions or just wanted him to listen to their pointless flood of admiration and congratulations for the game of football.

Ichigo just didn't want to spend his lunch break listening to their chattiness, so he practically ran through the hallways to get as far away from them as possible. So fast that he didn't see the person in his way who he wan over.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't see you," Ichigo began to apologize when he looked down at the person. It was the girl he met on Saturday, the one who convinced him to join the game. She was sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead. When she raised her head her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh, you are... Ichigo! Right?" she asked while she accepted the and he offered her to stand up.

"Yeah, but it seems that I actually don't know _your_ name," Ichigo said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Senna Akisame. It's very nice to meet you!" she said and saluted. "Soooooo, were you going somewhere?" she asked and smiled at him expectantly. Again Ichigo got this giddy feeling when he looked at her, but he pushed aside, and rather chose to answer than to stare.

"Actually I was searching for a quiet place to eat my lunch..." he said and scratched the back of his head. Immediately Senna's smile grew bigger.

"I know the perfect place! Come on!" she said and was up and away. Ichigo could only see at her back while she nearly ran down the corridor, so he hurried up to follow. He kicked himself mentally for forgetting the only person he knew at this school. Since the weekend he didn't thought of her once. Not very commendable for someone who forced a condition like _his_ out of a girl.

Senna ran up a flight of stairs and soon Ichigo found himself on the roof. It remembered him at his friends and how they always spend their lunch on a roof similar to this, and by the memory of it he began to miss them. His thoughts though were quickly interrupted.

"What do you think? It's my favorite place in the whole school. I'm usually the only one up here," Senna said and looked a little crestfallen.

"You... are always alone up here?" Ichigo asked and it began to dawn him why she looked so downcast.

"Yeah... you know, I don't have many friends. Most of the people here think I'm too childish or just totally crazy. But every time I come up here it's okay again," she said and walked towards the fence that immured the roof. "If I'm up high all my problems look so small and obscure, so I can easily forget them."

Ichigo looked at her for a moment in silence while Senna was looking down onto the schoolyard. Then he sighed and sat sown beside her, unpacking his lunch. Soon Senna joined him, although she nearly didn't eat anything for she talked nearly all the time. She asked him where he came from, if he had family, if he had many friends where he came, and if his hair was dyed.

"No it isn't. This is my natural hair colour," Ichigo replied a little annoyed. Everytime he met someone they had to ask him about his hair!

"That's weird. I never heard of someone who was born with orange hair. I can imagine something like white because platinum blonde is nearly white, and I can understand something like blue or violet because black hair is shimmering in the sun and it nearly _does_ look like blue or violet, but I never heard of _orange_ hair!" she talked one mile a minute. "I bet that some people think that your hair colour is pretty annoying."

"Well, yeah. That is the reason I got expelled from my old school," Ichigo said grumpy.

Sennas eyes widened. "They expelled you because you hair is orange?" she asked shocked.

"NO! I got expelled because someone started a fight with me because he thought my hair is annoying! And in the heat of the battle I punched my sports teacher," Ichigo said. He began to get a little annoyed himself, but not because of her hair colour.

"Didn't you like him?" she asked after a while. Ichigo just shook his head and sighed in exasperation. This was pointless...

"Ohhhhh, come on! I'm just teasing you!" Senna said, beamed at him and giggled. Ichigo sighed again. This girl was a lot to deal with.

When the bell rang to announce the end of the break Senna jumped up from the place she sat, trying to animate Ichigo to get up again. With a last sigh and another last look over the schoolyard he stood up and followed her. Even while they were walking back to the classrooms Senna asked Ichigo questions about his former school and life in Karakura Town.

When they finally parted she knew a lot about him, but because she talked without a pause Ichigo knew practically nothing about her.

"I have to go this way. I hope we can eat lunch together once in a while," she said and beamed at him. Befire he could say a goodbye she was already away, waving at him while she ran down the corridor. Ichigo looked after her for a while before he set out as well.

The whole way down to his class he had to think about her. He never met a girl as lively as this one, not even Orihime. She always smiled and was always moving in such an excessive and happy way that he just couldn't imagine how someone _couldn't_ like her. He remembered how she said that she had no many friends and he asked himself why that was so.

He stepped inside the classroom just in time for the next lesson. The teacher looked at him a little warily, but let him be. The next few hours passed without any problems, although Ichigo had to prove himself to his teacher once again. Well, nothing interesting until the end of his last lesson.

"You are the new guy I heard so much about, aren't you?" he heard someone ask him while he packed his books into his bag. Ichigo looked up and saw a girl in front of him. She had blonde, wavy hair, her shirt had so many buttons open that he could see her bra underneath it and she wore so much make up that she looked like a clown to him.

"Who wants to know that?" Ichigo replied a little annoyed. He just wanted to go home.

"I'm Kansari Omoiagatta. It's nice to meet you, the one the whole school is talking about. I actually thought you were bigger, but the information about the weird hair colour was definitely true. You know, I once knew a guy who dyed his hair red. But not this usual red, no, it was scarlet and he looked like a pixie in disguise. If he would have moved like this Senna girl I'm sure they would have brought him to the lunatic asylum. Did you met her already? Senna is really weird. No wonder that she has no friends when she is running and jumping around like that. And her clothes! I really don't want to think about it. Not to mention her hair either, you know what I mean? I would give her tips, but she isn't asking me. Ponytails and ribbons are so out of fashion that I think I travel back in time when I just _look_ at her, you know? I heard that it was her idea that you play in the game last Saturday. That was one of her few good deeds she performed since she came here. But if you want to hang out with the cool kids you should come with me. Me and my friends want to meet after school. How about it?" Kansari babbled, oblivious to the annoyed and angry expression on Ichigo's face.

At first I was merely annoyed by her, but when he began to talk about Senna he grew more and more angry. This girl had the guts to talk about her like that? She who dressed like a whore?! No wonder Senna had no friends when everyone at this school thought about her like that! He wouldn't meet with that Kansari girl and her friends after school if she was the last female creature on earth!

Making his point clear he smashed his bag onto his table and stood up. Kansari looked at him in shock, totally surprised that he was reacting so aggressively.

"I wouldn't hang out with you and your friends even if you gave me a million dollar. And don't talk to me ever again," he said with an ice-cold expression. Kansari backed away from him, but gathered enough courage to talk to him one last time before he went out of the door.

"I don't think it's very clever to turn my offer down," she shouted after him. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned his head around.

"Didn't I just said you shouldn't talk to me again?" he said and glared at her. As far as he could tell he saw her face pale under the huge amount of make up. Satisfied with her reaction he tuned his head and went out of the otherwise empty classroom.

He had the uncomfortable feeling that he just got on the bad side of one of the more influencing students, but he didn't care. He hated people who bullied others, and he was sure that Senna's live wasn't easy with girls like this Kansari fellow around.

He decided that he would point the barriers to everyone who tried to hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry for the late update. I had a lot of stuff to do like learning and writing class tests or mourning over the loss of my sister. She went to Bavaria to study. Not that you think she died on me or something :P But I still miss her *sniff* Again this chapter isn't as long as I would have wanted it to be, but I can't be helped. But please still enjoy and review afterwards ^_^**

It was the first time in a while Senna enjoyed her way to school. It was sunny, not too cold for this time of the year and the leaves began to change their colours. She took a deep breath and walked happily through the streets of her neighborhood.

It's not as if it was the last day before holidays, or the first day after she wrote her last class test. No. It was the day she could finally share her favorite place in school with someone else. And all of this thanks to a football.

She wouldn't have dreamt to talk to Ichigo Kurosaki if he wouldn't have shown how good he was in this game. At first she thought he was a delinquent who wanted to disrupt the game out of fun, but when he wanted to walk away because of all the attention everyone gave him she realised that he was just a normal teenager like everyone else. Well, nearly everyone else. She wasn't so sure what kind of species Kansari Omoiagatta belonged to.

Humming to herself Senna waited at a traffic light, remembering how he told her his condition for his support. She blushed a little by the thought of it. No one ever asked her for something like that. The car drivers must have thought something was wrong with her, humming and blushing like crazy, but she didn't care. They should think what they wanted. That was just the way she was.

Crossing the streets a terrible thought suddenly stuck her. What if Ichigo didn't want to be with her anymore? What if Kansari threatened him like everyone else and he was going to ignore her like everyone else? What if he thought she was annoying and didn't wanted to go near her anymore?

She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard a horn and she realized that she still stood in the middle of the street. She hurried to go on, but this time with less enthusiasm as a few moments ago.

A little downcast she stepped onto the schoolyard. Just like every morning nobody looked at her and nobody run to her to say their greetings. Nobody, not even Ichigo. Senna sighed and stepped forward. Suddenly she tripped over something and fell over, dirtying her uniform, knees and hands. Looking up she saw a malicious looking Kansari Omoiagatta hovering above her, her friends standing around her giggling.

Senna glared and began to stand up with as much dignity as possible, just to be tripped up again. Now Kansari and her friends were laughing out loud. Suddenly they paled and even the clique's leader had a shocked expression on her face.

When Senna turned her head into the direction they looked at she saw a pissed looking Ichigo walking towards them. His brows were furrowed and his face clearly said 'piss off or you will regret it', and somehow she knew that it wasn't an empty threat. As soon as he came into a radius of five meters the other girls left, but not without Kansari glaring back at the two of them one last time.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at Senna while she still sat on the ground looking up to him. Then he smiled and held out his hand. "Maybe you want to get out of the dirt?" he commented and Senna quickly took his hand. He lifted her off the ground with no effort and, suddenly self-conscious, she began to knock off the muck out of her clothes.

Ichigo now looked less like a thug and more like a grumpy teenager again, but Senna was sure that he didn't dislike her and didn't helped her out of pure politeness. Her good mood came back in an instant. "Good morning Ichigo!" she said and beamed at him.

"Morning," was his only reply, but she knew that he was just taciturn, not annoyed. "Does something like this happen often?" he asked next and his facial expression darkened.

"I'm not taking it to heart," Senna said, hiding her own sad and hurt emotions under a smile. But it seemed that Ichigo wasn't buying it. Before he could question her any further though the school bell chimed, so he let it be, but still looked at her suspiciously. Senna quickly walked to the building, the orange-head following. She waved him when they had to split because of their classes and went her own way.

No one talked to her on her way, some only bumped into her, but otherwise she was ignored. It was the same when she entered the classroom. No one greeted or looked at her, so she silently sat down on her desk.

Soon the teacher came in and the lesson began. Senna was not bad in school, but she wasn't a genius either. Some of the teachers were annoyed with her because she sometimes looked out of the window daydreaming, but she didn't care. This time though her thoughts were only circling around the next lunch break. When the bell rang she was the first to stand up and grab her stuff. She run down the hallways towards the place where she met Ichigo the other day, hoping to bump into him again... well, literally.

When she reached the corner she peeked around it and sure enough saw the orange-head walking towards where she was. Senna smiled and hid behind the wall again. When Ichigo reached his destination he stood at the corner and looked around. When he turned his back towards Senna though she sneaked up to him until she was directly behind him.

"Are you searching for something?" she asked him loudly and he jumped in surprise. Senna laughed, happy to succeed where Ichigo's father failed, while Ichigo himself grabbed his heart and propped himself against the wall.

"Don't do that ever again!" he demanded and looked at her, glaring a little. Senna only giggled and walked towards the staircase that lead to the roof, Ichigo following shortly after. When they stepped through the door Senna walked to the fence like the other day and inhaled deep.

She loved the fresh air up here. The feeling when the wind rushed through her hair and caressed her skin. It was soothing to watch the leaves dancing in the wind, and sometimes she just wanted to turn into one of the birds that flew high in the sky, seeing the world from above whenever she wanted.

Ichigo walked towards her and sat down. Senna joined him and soon they began to eat their lunch. "Sooo," Ichigo began and Senna looked at him, her mouth full of rice.

"Yesterday we talked me. It's just fair when we talk about _you_ today," he said and she could see that he was blushing a little.

Senna giggled. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you always live here in Kuragawa?"

"I always lived in this town, yes. My parents got divorced when I was eight, and I may have moved away, but then both decided that they would stay her," Senna answered casually.

"Your parents are divorced?" Ichigo asked confused. Again Senna giggled. He thought that her parent's breakup must have been ugly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like this cliché divorces you see on TV. They still kind of love each other, they just couldn't stay married any longer. Although they argued they didn't wanted to kill each other during it. We all even come together on public holidays."

"And with which one do you live?" Ichigo asked next, putting a piece of vegetable into his mouth.

"I live with my mom, but during the holidays I stay with my dad, his new wife and my younger twin brothers. Hey! It's actually just like your family, only somehow mirror inverted!" Senna said enthusiastically.

"Why do you think that my parents are divorced?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Yesterday you said that you only live with your father, so I thought..."

Ichigo looked down on his meal, but his gaze was in a far distance, as if a memory flashed in front of his inner eyes while his face got a sad expression. "My mother died seven years ago," he said downcast.

Senna's eyes widened, and after the first shock was over she turned around and hit her head against the fence, repeating "I'm so stupid!"whenever she smacked her head.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Ichigo asked after he returned into reality and saw his companion's action.

"I reminded you of your mother's death! That's not only insensitive, it's already sinful! I'm so stupid! Me and my simple mind! I Just don't think before I speak!" Senna said while she rubbed her forehead. She just wanted to smack her head again when Ichigo grabbed her shoulder to hold her back.

"It's all right. You didn't know, so stop thinking about it so much," he reassured her. He tuned back to his meal, and after a while Senna did, too. They sat in a somehow uncomfortable silence until Ichigo began to speak. "And the matter with you talking before thinking: Yeah, that's kind of true," he began, but continued when Senna puffed her cheeks in anger. "But I like it."

Ichigo turned his head away, a light blush on his cheeks while Senna stared at him a little shorttaken. "Why?" she asked eventually. Ichigo coughed a little before he gave his explanation, still averting her eyes.

"Well, When you just shot out everything that comes to your mind than I know that you are honest and don't think about your answers or comments like others do. This Omoiagatta girl for example: whenever she's talking I think that she want's to wash my brain! I hate people trying to influence me," he said and put another piece of his lunch into his mouth. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he swallowed. "What I wanted to ask you: What is wrong with that girl?"

Senna looked at him a little startled, still a little red in the face from his earlier explanation. She cleared her throat. "I don't know. She is like that since I know her. She always had this arrogant aura around her. Whenever she asked me something I had the feeling that someone was pointing a gun at my back who would shoot when I said something wrong. Not that she would talk to me nowadays," she finished and put some rice inside her mouth a little downcast.

Ichigo frowned. "What's that between you two anyway. Why does she hate you so much?" he asked.

"I don't know. Since I came to this school she looks at me like a cockroach that needs to be crushed with a slipper!" she said, emphasising her words by clapping her hands together and rubbing them against each other.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but eventually focused back onto his meal. "This girl is just crazy," he murmured under his breath.

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Senna said angrily. She glared at Ichigo while he shook his head frantically.

"I didn't mean you! I ment Omoiagatta! Don't liking someone without knowing him or her is just... I don't know, it's just crazy and I just don't understand her," Ichigo explained.

"Oh... well, I don't understand her either," Senna said, a little embarrassed because of her little outburst. She hated when people called her crazy.

Both of them turned back to their lunch, but now with an uncomfortable silence between each other.

"I never thought you were crazy," Ichigo somewhen murmured between two bites.

"Pardon?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "I said that I never thought you were crazy. Different maybe, but that isn't something bad. I'm different, too, at least in other people's eyes," he said again. Senna looked at him astonished. What Ichigo just said was nearly a compliment. Nobody ever made her a compliment for her behavior. At least not someone who didn't belong to her family.

"I thought that you were some delinquent who wanted to make problems when I first saw you, before I realized you were just different as well," Senna confessed.

They looked at each other for a while before they started laughing, and Senna had to lean her head on Ichigo's shoulder to not fall over. When she calmed down so far so she could breathe again she raised her head and looked directly into Ichigo's eyes. Their faces were inches apart and she could feel his breath brush over her face. They turned away quickly and Senna slid away a little, both of them blushing like the teenagers they were. The school bell came to rescue them out of this awkward situation. Silently, but still blushing, they put their bento's into their bags. None of them said a word until they needed to part for their lessons.

"See you later," Ichigo said after a while of silent standing in the corridor.

"Yeah, see you after school," Senna said back and hurried to her class. Her heart still pounded in her chest from the sudden closeness on the roof. She was never embarrassed to be close to someone, even a stranger, so why was it that she felt like this just now?

This question was the center of her whole mind during the rest of the day. When the teachers wanted to hear an answer on a question from her she would just stare out of the window with a frown on her face. The teachers would just sigh and let it slide while the students would giggle and shake their heads.

Sooner than she expected it the bell rang to announce the end of another end of another school day. Quickly Senna packed her things together and hurried out of the classroom and through the corridors towards the schoolyard. There she saw Ichigo leaning against a tree, waiting for her. Smiling she run to his side. Before both of them could say anything They noticed a group of students looking at them.

When they turned their heads they saw Kansari Omoiagatta and her clique standing not far away of them, shooting daggers at them with their eyes. With a skillful motion of her hand she put her hair behind her shoulder and turned away, her nose high in the air. Quickly her friends walked after her like a flock of goose.

Ichigo frowned and clicked his tongue in distaste. "Disgusting little Chihuahuas," he said. Senna had to snort with laughter at this comment, and Ichigo's frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile after he heard those carefree noises from her mouth.

"Come on. I gonna bring you home," Ichigo said after a while. Senna smiled and began to walk ahead, leading the way. She was happily babbling away while they walked through the streets of the nearby neighborhoods. The sun was already going down early due to the time of the year, so a warm orange light was engulfing them when they reached Senna's house.

"Thanks," Senna said and gave Ichigo a 1000 Watt smile.

He smiled back at her. "No problem," he said and turned around into the direction they came from. "See ya tomorrow," he said and waved his goodbye over his shoulder.

Senna looked after him for a while before it dawned on her that, though her house wasn't on his own way he still brought her home. This realization mader her a little giddy inside, and with a happy laughter she made her way inside.

She threw her bag into a corner after she went inside and made her way into the kitchen to her right, still giggling to herself. The woman standing at the counter looked at her surprised, but then smiled.

"What made you so happy sweetheart?" she asked while she observed her daughter jumping through the room with a smile and a happy tune on her slips.

Senna stopped and looked at her mother. She had to remember Ichigo and herself on the roof laughing, how he said that he would meet her after school and that he would bring her home. She beamed at her mother. "I had a good day."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! Here is the new chapter, and finally some Ichigo x Senna moments will come up ^-^ I don't want to stop you any further, so please enjoy**

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters**

Ichigo took a deep breath. Cold air filled his lungs which he released in a blissful sigh. He opened his eyes and looked up to the colourful leaves which were hanging on the branches and twigs of the trees. Orange, yellow and red mixed together into a beautiful dance in the cool wind of autumn. But he wasn't actually relishing in the wonders of the season, but in the memories of the person they reminded him of.

Already a month passed since he moved to this new town and changed into his new school. A month passed since he met Senna. They always met in their lunch break. Mostly they would go to the roof, but recently they even sat under the trees on the school yard. Whenever someone came who wanted to chase them away from "their place", he would just send them his best death glare and they quickly run away with their tail between their legs. Senna found it incredibly amusing and laughed every time something like this happened.

Ichigo decided that he liked her laughing. Sometimes he would catch her looking into the distance with a sad look on her face, mostly when someone like Omoiagatta was close by. He didn't like it when she was sad. It was as if a clown was crying. It was unnatural.

In the last month they became good friends, something like back on the roof when they were so close after they were laughing never happened again. Ichigo still felt his cheeks heat up when he thought about it. Her face so close to his...

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Why was he dreaming about Senna's face on broad daylight? Why did he want to make her happy at all times? What the hell was wrong with him?!

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly didn't saw the red traffic light. Thankfully someone grabbed him before he was knocked over by a car. The next five minutes he was kept in place, listening to a moral speech about the rules of road traffic. But soon after the second minute he stopped listening, his attention captured by a poster that hung on the wall behind his savior.

'_This is __**perfect**__!'_ was everything that run through Ichigo's mind while he looked at the wall. He grinned to himself like a Cheshire cat while he walked on to school, ignoring the shouts of the man behind him, yelling something about today's youth.

This was definitely going to make Senna happy.

* * *

Senna was twitchy. She could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She just wanted the bell to ring. Lunchbreak was the best time of her day. It was the only time in school she could spend with her friend. As pitiful as it sounded, Ichigo was her one and only friend she had, so every minute with him as precious to her.

As soon as the bell rang she up and away, running down the corridors in high speed to get out to the school yard where she would wait under a tree. She sat down happily and opened her bag to get out her lunch when suddenly something blocked the sun and encased her in shadows. She looked up just to see her most dreaded person in the whole planet.

"Where is your little watchdog?" Kansari Omoiagatta said with an evil smile on her face. Her friends who stood behind her giggled and laughed. Senna frowned and tried to ignore them, but Kansari wouldn't have it. Lifting her foot she kicked Senna's bento away while her friends were laughing again.

Senna glared up to them and tried to stand up and get her lunch back, but was quickly hustled back to the ground. "I asked you something! Where is this pathetic punk who is running after you like a little puppy?" Kasari asked with a glare and kicked Senna's bag into the dirt.

"Right behind you," came an angry voice behind the group. They quickly turned around to see a totally pissed off Ichigo Kurosaki. With long steps he walked up to Kansari and grabbed the collar of her jacket.

"Piss off," he ordered in a quiet and dangerous voice that promised unbelievable pain if not followed. He let go and glared at her and the whole group. The message was clear. _If you do that again I will make oyu regret it._

With a glare herself Kansari went away, not waiting for her friends to follow. Ichigo huffed and looked after them angrily. Then he walked off to pick up the bento that was kicked away, handing it to Senna before he sat down next to her.

"Thanks," she said and looked sadly on her meal.

"Anytime," he said in return, a glare still on his face. He sighed and opened his bag to get ou this own lunch. They sat there quietly a long time, either of them dwelling in their own thoughts.

"Why are you never doing something against them?" Ichigo eventually asked.

"I once did," Senna said. When she remembered what happened she suddenly lost her already low appetite. "It was when I came here. They pushed me around and bullied me, but when I started to defend myself they only grew more violent," she choked out. She remembered the face of her mother when she came home, all bruised and bleeding. "It happened after school, so I couldn't tell it the teachers." When she looked up from the ground she saw Ichigo's angry face. His knuckled turned white from the force with which he held his chopsticks.

"Stupid bitch!" he said and looked towards the direction where Kansari went off. Then he looked at her again. Although he was still angry Senna could also see determination in his eyes, together with something soft she couldn't place. "I promise that something like that won't ever happen again," he said. Senna bit her lip and nodded, looking back down onto her lunch. After that it was quiet once again, and again it was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"You know...uuuhhhh... I thought... maybe...," he stuttered while he scratched his cheek, a light blush adorning his face. Senna crooked her head to the side curiously. He looked at consistently looked at her while he searched for the right words, not able to meet her eyes for a long time.

"Well, you know... I thought we could...eeerrr... I saw this poster this morning and I thought that we could go to the annual fair that is coming this weekend... I mean, we could go together, you and me," he stuttered, his voice getting lower the more he said.

Senna blinked in surprise. "You mean..." she started and Ichigo was looking at her now, still blushing madly and waiting for her to say something.

"Do you mean a... date?" Senna asked and got red herself when she said it out loud. Ichigo coughed and rubbed the back on his head.

"Rather relieving you from the condition," he said.

Senna could just look at him. Back then when he said that he had a condition for him playing football in their team she thought at first that he would want somehting like buying him icecream for the rest of the semester of stuff like that, but she never expected him to ask for something like _that._

xXOoOXx

_He stood in front of her, his expression unreadable. 'Under one condition' he had said. Suddenly he leaned in to her , his mouth close to her ear. "You have to go out with me," he said in a low voice and leaned back as soon as he said what he wanted to say._

_Never had a boy asked Senna to go out with her, so this condition was a double surprise. If she accepted, the football-team of her school may reach a draw, maybe even win this game, but it could also mean that she would have go out with a possible jerk or thug. Furthermore she wouldn't be able to say that her first date was with a guy she liked. _

_She looked towards the display where the goals were shown. Three to one for the opponents._

"_All right," Senna finally said with a blush. "But only if we don't lose!"_

xXOoOXx

And they didn't lose, thanks to Ichigo. Senna was still looking at him. He looked at her a little tense. No wonder. Everyone would be tense if you just asked somebody out and don't get a reply.

"Yeah, I would like to go on the annual fair," she finally said, the blush on her face even deeper than before. The tension in Ichigo's shoulders vanished and a small smile graced his lips, though he was still blushing as well.

"Pick you up on Saturday at four?" he asked not stuttering, encouraged by her answer. Senna nodded and started to eat her bento although she wasn't hungry anymore. Instead of hunger she felt tons of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

She didn't know what to wear! She tried everything she had in her closet, but she_ didn't know what to wear!_ She sighed in exasperation while she sat in her bed, her clothes scattered everywhere in her room, and rested her head on her hand. She should have called her stepmother. She always knew what to wear.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and in came a hysterically happy other of hers, a camera in her hand. "My baby has her first da~te!" she sang while she was taking photos of her daughter and the untidy state of her room. She stopped for a moment and looked around. "You are going to clean this up when you come back," she said and picked up a shirt.

"I don't know what to do Mom!" Senna whined and looked at her clothes, totally frustrated. Her mother frowned and looked around the room. She walked over to a corner and picked up a red dress. "This one," she said and threw it to her daughter.

"This is a summer dress, Mom," Senna criticized, but was silent by a cardigan that was flying into her face.

"Wear this above it and it's fine," the older woman said. "Besides you wear a jacket over it anyways, don't you?" Then she went silent and looked at Senna with an unreadable expression. Suddenly she covered her mouth and began to cry quietly. "My little girl is growing up..." she said and a heart wrenching sob escaped her mouth and she went out, mumbling something about having something in the oven.

Senna just smiled and began to change. Just when she tied hair with her red ribbon she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror on her closet and hurried downstairs.

Her mother was standing in the living room, overlooking Ichigo critical who stood there a little awkwardly. He wore jeans and a white shirt under a black jacket, with something like a chain fixed to the trousers waistband. Her mother looked up and noticed her. "I thought you said he was a nice guy, honey," she said and looked Ichigo over once more.

"He IS a nice guy," Senna said and walked into the living room. "Hi," she said when she stood in front of Ichigo, her hands shyly behind her back. He blushed a little.

"Hey," he said with his hands in his pockets. Senna's mother looked back and forth between them before she pulled out her camera from her apron and shot a photo of the two teenagers.

"You are so cute!" she cooed smiling. Senna gritted her teeth in embarrassment and blushed furiously, just like Ichigo. He cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should go," he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, maybe," Senna said, put on her jacket and grabbed a small pouch with her purse in it, hanging it over her shoulder.

"Have fun you two!" her mother shouted after them when they walked down the street. At first neither of them said anything until Ichigo broke the silence.

"Your mother is nice," he said, trying to come up with a topic to talk about.

"Yeah. A little crazy sometimes," Senna said smiling.

"Just like my Dad," he said, grin on his face which quickly turned into a scowl. "Well, now that I think about it my Dad is _always_ crazy."

Senna giggled. "I would like to meet him," she said. She just couldn't imagine a crazy father by someone so serious and down-to-earth person like Ichigo.

"You would like each other, I'm sure of it," he said smirking.

With the tension now gone they walked on towards the annual fair, Senna happily walking in front until she stopped dead in her tracks when they arrived. Ichigo frowned and walked up to her, waving a hand in front of her face. "You okay?" he asked.

Suddenly a high pinched squeal escaped Senna's lips and she pointed eagerly ahead. "There is a Ferris Wheel!" she said and jumped up and down in excitement. Ichigo smiled when he looked at her. "Come on already!" she said, grabbed his hand and run forward into the crowd.

She never had as much fun in a long time as on that evening. She drove with nearly every fairground ride there was. Even with the ones for kids, not caring about how stupid some of the people looked at her. Though he didn't rode the ones for children Ichigo still joined her on most rides. He even tried one of the shooting galleries, winning a stuffed animal for her. It was rare for Senna to go onto festivals like this, so she sucked in every little detail. The shooting galleries, the rides, the music, the performances showmen were doing, the cotton candy. And she was even happier when she thought about with whom she could share this moment.

The sun already set when they sat on a bench near a meadow, eating takoyaki. Senna sighed in content when she ate her last one, licking her lips. Then something caught her eyes and she inhaled sharply. "What is it?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"We didn't rode the Ferris Wheel yet!" Senna said shocked and nearly hysterical. Ichigo's features softened and he smiled.

"We can still catch up on it," he said, and before he could say something else Senna grabbed his hand once again, this time dragging him towards the last attraction on the annual fair. While Ichigo paid their ride she was impatiently jumping behind him, eager to go up high in the air. Slowly their enclosure went higher and higher, and when they were nearly at the top it stopped.

Senna was standing on the window, looking outside onto the city beneath them. Ichigo in return looked at the sunset that was spreading itself right in front of him.

"Thanks Ichigo," Senna said smiling contentedly.

"For what?" he asked a little confused.

"For bringing me here. This was just wonderful," she replied and beamed at him. Immediately buttlerflies were fluttering in his stomach when he looked at her, all happy and smiling. He too smiled and continued to look out of the window while they were already on their way down.

"You're welcome," he said smiling.

They went back in comfortable silence, both relishing in the memories, though Ichigo was also aware of his surroundings. It was already dark and one could never know if you couldn't be attacked by some thugs.

They reached Senna's house without a coincidence though, now standing in front of the door, none of them saying something.

"This was really nice," Senna broke the silence.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. Again it was silent. Senna wiggled a little on her feet, uncertain what to do. But then she told herself she just lived once and walked up to him, stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

He was totally taken by surprise and just stood in her front garden in total stupor. "Good night," Senna said and hurried up inside, a deep blush adorning her face. She quickly closed the door behind her and took a few deep breaths. She turned around and took a glance out of the window beside the door. Ichigo was still standing still like stature with a surprised expression on his face. After a while a stupid smile crept onto his face and he turned around mechanically and began to walk home.

At his goal his father was already waiting for him together with the other two members of the Kurosaki household. When his son finally arrived Isshin waisted no time. "How was it son? Did you at least use contraceptives?" he asked and already prepared himself for the punch his son would without a doubt give him for this comment.

To his surprise nothing of that sort came. When he turned his arms down which he held protectively over his face a few seconds ago he could only see the stupid smile on his first born's face. Without a single word he was walking up the stairs, his shoes still on, and left a totally confused family behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Karin asked, but Yuzu just shrugged her shoulders. Isshin in return though knew the expression on his beloved son's face. Running up to the poster of his diseased wife he threw himself at it.

"Ooohhhhh Masaki! Our son is finally growing up!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) I tried to make Senna's Mom to be a mixture of a warm-hearted, worried housewife and Isshin Kurosaki. Senna has to get her lively personality from someone, doesn't she? The rest of the family I thought up for her will show up as well later in the story. **

**Please tell me what you thought in a review ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. It's a littler short, but I can't help it. Sorry for being late, but I'm a buisy student**

**I don't own anything.**

„You did WHAT?" the man screamed in disbelieve. Senna winced and covered her ears. She knew that her father wouldn't react positive to the fact that she went out on a date. He was always very protective when it came to boys, once chasing a boy away who wanted to play with her on the playground, screaming after him that he knew what his intentions were and that he would chase him till the end of the world if the boy ever wanted to "play" with his daughter ever again.

"She went on a date Masato, are you deaf?" a beautiful blonde woman to his left said before she turned her head towards Senna. "Is he cute?" she asked her with a broad smile and curious blue eyes.

"Don't encourage her even more Etsuko!" Masato yelled at his wife.

"The heck with it! It's damn time that the girl starts to get interested in boys!" Etsuko yelled right back before she turned to Senna again. "Did he kiss you?"

A sudden "Ewwwww!" from the opposite side of the table ripped the older ones out of their conversation. Two identical boys sat there, making disgusted faces.

"That's so Icky! Senna exchanging spit with another guy! Right Satomi?" the left one with a blue sweater said.

"Right Hideki! The poor guy," the right one with a red sweater said before both started to chuckle, at least until their mother gave them a glare.

"Stop that you two!" she scolded them.

"Please tell me he didn't!" Masato pleaded, looking horrified by just the thought of it.

"No he didn't," Senna said, whereupon her father exhaled the breath he was holding.

"I kissed him," Senna continued with a blush. The comment was quickly followed by another "Ewww!" from the twins and cracked chopsticks from her father, together with a squeal from her stepmother.

"It was just the cheek!" Senna said when the colour of her father's head changed to an unhealthy red.

"But one day it won't be the cheek any longer!" he yelled. "After that comes tongue kissing (another 'Ewwww!'), then making out, then you have unprotected sex from which you get a genital disease, after that he convinces you to take drugs just for fun and you end up pregnant after a long party without knowing who the father is, and at the end become a drug addicted teen mother with practically no perspective while this bastard dumps you for another girl!" Masato said, growing paler and paler by each word he said.

"Don't worry Dad. Ichigo's father is a Doctor, so he can't have any genital diseases," Senna tried to joke and lighten the atmosphere, but with no use.

"That's not the point of it!" her father yelled before he got slapped in the back of his head from his wife.

"Ohhh shut up!" she said. Again she turned to her stepdaughter, but this time to murmur something into her ear. "We talk about that later. Without your father," Etsuko said and winked at Senna. She gave the older woman a grateful smile before she let out an exasperated sigh and continued eating.

No one said something until the dinner was over and Etsuko forced her husband to do the sink. After that she took Senna and went with her to the living room opposite from the kitchen, far enough for the overprotective father to not eavesdrop.

"Tell me everything!" Etsuko demanded. "Does he look good? Is he athletic? Smart? A bad boy?"

Senna had to blush again. "He transferred here at the end of the school year. He had some trouble at his old school, so he had to leave," she started, happy that her father couldn't listen. He would have gone overboard by this information. "He has orange hair, so I first thought that he was some kind of punk or thug before I realized that he is actually really nice."

"Why does someone dye his hair orange if he doesn't want to look like a delinquent?" her stepmother asked in confusion.

"It's his natural hair colour," Senna informed her. "Because of that some punks in his old town got into fights with him, but Ichigo always gave them a run for their money," she continued.

"Ohhhh, so he is a bad boy," Etsuko stated, careful to not say it too loud for her husband to hear it.

"He is actually the nicest person I ever met. A little quiet maybe, but nice."

"So you went out with an athletic, mysteriously quiet badass?" the older woman asked, biting her lip in excitement.

"Well, you could say it that way," Senna answered after a while, never having looked at Ichigo that way.

Etsuko in return squealed happily before asking the next question. "When and where did he took you?"

"To the annual fair, yesterday," she answered, smiling happily at the memories.

"Smart move sugar boy," the other woman said to herself in acknowledgement. But then something popped into her head and her expression changed from happy to worried. "Does he stay up with you in school or does he buckle when this girl shows up? The one you told me about."

Senna just scoffed. "Of course he doesn't buckle when Kansari shows up! He doesn't let anyone bully me since the first day we met!"

That tucked a smile onto her stepmother's lips. "So this guy has actually balls, huh? Good, other wise I would have kicked the boy's ass."

"You heard that honey?" she yelled over to her husband. "He is actually a really nice guy!"

"That's what they always look like, but you can only see their real face when it's already too late for an abortion," Masato yelled back.

Later that evening he demanded that he brought his daughter home, although she and his wife were against it and said that he was silly and worried for no reason. He only said he had to talk with Senna's mother and took his coat. The way back to her home was an awfully quiet one, although Senna tried several times to break the silence by asking him how hie week was or telling him what she did in school, but he just gave her monosyllabic answers like "Good" or "Hm".

She was grateful when they finally arrived. Her mother just wanted go to the door to greet them when Masato made a beeline for her as soon as he entered the house.

"How could you allow her that, Aiko?" he asked her streight, his face a mixture of anger and worry.

Said person could just look at him in confusion. "Masato, what are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about? I'm talking about letting our daughter alone with some kind of stranger! He good have done god knows what to her!" he said in response, gesticulating wildly with his hands.

Aiko looked past her former husband to her daughter who was still standing in the doorway. Senna formed an 'Ichigo' with her mouth. Her mother made a face of understanding and turned back to the over-worried father in front of her. "Oh come on! He looked like a really decent guy, and he and Senna aren't really stranger. They are friends for over a month now."

"Every boy does look decent when they first introduce themselves to the mothers! They are easy to fool! Because of that _fathers_ have been looking out for suitable partners for their daughters since generations. We look right through the outer shell and right into their rotten core," Masato said, his expression darkening by the last sentence.

Aiko let out an exasperated sigh. He was doing it again. "You are making a scene," she said and shook her head.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! Ichigo was really nice and polite."

"You knew him for five minutes!"

"And you never met him at all! Before you judge him first take a look at him," Senna's mother said and walked towards a chest of drawers. She pulled one of the drawers open and took a camera out of it. Senna's eyes widened in horror when she realized what her mother was going to do.

"No Mum! Don't!" she tried to stop her, but it was already too late.

Her father was looking shocked at the picture of the digital camera, not saying anything for an awful moment.

"Orange," he murmured after a while. "He has orange hair..." He looked up from the camera and towards his former wife. "How could you allow our daughter to go out with a punk?!"

"Ichigo is no punk!" Senna tried to defend him, but her father was already fuming with anger.

"No punk?! Are you blind? He screames of drug-parties, teenage pregnancy and jail!" he practically screamed into his daughter's face. "I forbid you to meet him again!"

"Now wait Masato-" Aiko tried to intervene but was cut off.

"No, this is my last word! You're not going to meet him again! This is my last word!" he yelled and left the house, slamming the door shut behind him. The other two stood dumbfounded inside the living room, not knowing what to say.

"He is just worried about you," Aiko eventually said.

"... I know," Senna replied downcast. She sighed and slowly went upstairs, feeling her mother's sorry look at her back.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. He was sitting beside Senna on the roof top, eating lunch again. In the morning her was eager to go to school, the thoughts of seeing Senna giving his steps a light swing, but when he finally saw her she looked downcast and sad.

Senna didn't look at him, her gaze occupied by her bento. Eventually she sighed. "I was by my father yesterday. When I told him that we went out he was really angry, but just because he worries for me. But when he saw a picture of you he got seriously furious and forbid me to see you again."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He encountered problems like this already many times in his life. Just because people saw a photo of him they thought that they knew him, calling him punk and delinquent. "What do you do?" he eventually asked.

Again she sighed. "I don't know. I really like you, but when my father finds out that I'm still seeing you, even when it's just in school, he will get so mad at me," she said.

"I can't tell you what to do, but neither can your father," Ichigo said and stood up. "I won't be miffed when you do as your father says and stop seeing me, but when you decide to do what _you_ want and not your father, you know where to find me," he said and went to the door without another look.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked Senna's family. I wanted her stpemother to be a little like Matsumoto, but more motherly and mature. Her father should be overprotective. A little like the typical cliché of a father who wants to wrap his daughter in cotton and protect her from the evil boys out there. I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize again for the shortness /:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: DONE! OMG I thought I was never going to get this finished. But I still managed. I want to thank you for all of your great ideas of how I could go on with this. I hope you're going to like this chapter, although it is a little short for such a long time. So without further ado:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my toothbrush**

She just didn't know what to do.

On one hand she liked Ichigo. He was kind although he looked a little rough. He was protective but didn't make a fuss about it. He cared for her when nobody else cared for her other than her family. She liked to be around him. She felt comfortable and secure, al if nothing in the world could harm her when he was was around. And in her world that was a giant plus.

On the other hand she didn't want to disobey her father. She knew that he too just wanted to protect her and that he said was he said because he loved her so much. She loved her father as well and didn't wanted to make him angry or sad.

She didn't know what to do!

Groaning Senna turned from one side to the other, now instead of facing the wall beneath her bed she looked out of the window on the opposite side. From her window she could still see the Ferris wheel from the annual fair. Oh how she wished to just sit inside it and let all her problems down on the ground. But for now she had to settle with hugging her pillow.

Just when she sighed heavily her mother decided to walk into her room.

"Honey? Are you all right? You haven't come down since you got home," she asked worriedly.

Senna only sighed again and sat up, looking her mother in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?" she asked cautiously.

"It is about what your father said, isn't it?" Aiko said and stepped inside completely from where she previously stood in the doorway, and sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Senna nodded. "I... I like Ichigo, but I also don't want to hurt Daddy," she said and hugged her pillow harder against her.

Her mother sighed. "If you now ask me what to do than I have to tell you that this is your decision," she began," because only you now what you really want. You can follow your fathers orders and stop hanging out with this boy, or you can disobey your father and date Ichigo." She patted her daughters knee, silently apologizing for not being able to help her in this situation properly, and stood up again to leave her daughter to think this over.

When she was at the door she turned around again. "But if I were you," she started and a smile formed on her lips," than I would definitely disobey my father and go on dating the cute looking bad boy. Because what is a teenage life without a little action." Before she left she winked at Senna a last time and then closed the door.

She had to smile a little about her mother's words before she continued to look out of the window. What should she do?

* * *

Senna already hated to eat alone. It was only a few days since her talk with Ichigo on the roof, but she was already so used to be with him during the breaks that she felt very lonely when she sat under one of the trees on the school-yard. It felt just like before, before Ichigo came to this school, before he became her friend, before...

Senna sighed and looked into the sky, watching the birds fly south now that the weather was getting colder. How much she just wanted to be a bird right now. Birds were able to fly high in the sky until everything down on earth was tiny and meaningless.

"Hey! Listen you bitch!" she suddenly heard someone yell beside her before she got kicked in the side and fell to to the ground. When she looked up she saw Kansari and her clique who stood there with angry expressions. "I asked you something!" she said and, if she were a dog, she would have growled and bared her teeth.

Senna frowned. "And why should I listen to anything you have to say?" he shot back and stood up, facing the group. Kansari now seriously bared her teeth and made a step forward.

"Why you little-" she started to say but suddenly got interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone yelled, and when Senna turned her head into the direction she was a girl stamping towards them with a cold fury, a red-haired guy following her with a frightening expression. She was small and had shoulder length black hair with (now) angry violet eyes which gave her a frightening aura while she walked towards them with fierce determination. The guy on the other hand was big and his long red hair was tied into a spiky ponytail, and he wore a headband a headband. He looked like a thug, just like Ichigo did, but what differed him from the orange head was that he looked as if he had more muscles than brains.

"And who are you?" Kansari asked angrily. She didn't like it when she was interrupted.

"I'm someone who will kick your ass if you don't leave her alone!" the girl said, and when she reached Senna, stood protectively between her and the clique, the red-haired guy right beside her. The two girls now stared at each other, none of them giving in, but eventually Senna saw Kansari's eyes flicker before she turned around with a click of her tongue, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Let's go! She isn't worth my attention anyways," Kansari said and walked away, trying to keep her long lost dignity. Senna and the others watched them leave before they turned around.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her violet eyes now soft and concerned. Hastily Senna nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. But who are you? I never saw you before?" she said and began to look at the newcomers' clothes. They were definitely from her school.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, and it's a pleasure to meet you," the girl said and reached out her hand with a smile. Smiling back Senna took it and they shared a quick handshake.

"I'm Senna. Nice to meet you!" After that she looked towards the other guy who still looked as if he wanted to punch someone.

"That's Renji Abarai. He is my adoptive brother," Rukia said before he shot her a glare.

"I can introduce myself, ya know?" he said, but Rukia successfully ignored him.

"We and our adoptive-family just moved here last weekend." she explained still smiling, but somehow Senna got the feeling that it wasn't honest.

"But when you are adopted siblings, why do you have different surnames?" she asked after she noticed the difference.

"I accepted the surname of our adoptive family, but this thick head over here was stubborn and said he wanted to keep his own," Rukia explained, pointing at Renji beside her who glared at her in return.

"Well, Thank you for helping me just now by the way," Senna said and gratefully.

"No problem," Renji said and shrugged it off. "When they start bothering you again just call us."

"That's typical," Rukia snorted and crossed her arms. "You are always searching for a fight, aren't you."

"What do you want us to do?" Renji shot back, gritting his teeth. "Just let them harass her? Why is she doing that in the first place?" he asked Senna a little confused.

"I don't know either, but she's doing this since we first met," she answered. "But since Ichigo came she didn't dare. She's frightened of him." By the thought of the orange-haired teen a dull pain throbbed in her heart. She still didn't know what to do concerning him and her father, even after nearly a whole week.

Suddenly Renji snorted and began to laugh. "Who's frightened of a guy who's called 'strawberry'?"

Senna began to pout a little angry. Yes, she reacted similar when she thought about the meaning of Ichigo's name, but when she mentioned it and he said that it meant 'The one who protects', she hated everyone who thought otherwise, just like him. "It means 'The one who protects, you know?"

"Yeah, sure," Renji responded, but Rukia scuffed him over the head.

"It's not nice to laugh about others, pineapple head," she scolded him with an icy glare. Renji rubbed his head, but stayed silent. Senna already saw who of them wore the beaches in their odd relationship.

"If this girl is frightened of this Ichigo, then why isn't he with you? Is he sick?" Rukia asked eventually after they decided to settle down under the tree Senna sat before she was attacked. A little sad Senna looked at her feet, not knowing what to say.

"We had an argument," she eventually answered.

"What was it about?" Rukia digged further, wanting to know more.

"It's complicated."

"I have time." Expectantly she looked at Senna, totally concentrating at what the girl had to say while Renji groaned in the background and lay down, his hands crossed behind his head.

Senna sighed. "When he came here we became friends, but around a week ago we went out to the annual fair for a date, you know? It was my first one and probably the most wonderful evenings I ever had," she said and had to smile at the memory of them sitting in the Ferris wheel, watching the sunset. "But when I told my father I went out with a boy he got furious and forbid me to see Ichigo again, and now I don't know what to do," she ended and sighed again. Why did life has to be so complicated?

"And you had an argument because you can't decide between your father and the boy you like," Rukia observed. "You _do_ like him, don't you?"

Senna blushed a little by the thought of it, but then nodded. She really liked Ichigo. The way he furrowed his eyebrows, the way he had this rigidness in his shoulders when he protected her, how his hard gaze softened when he looked at her. "Well," Rukia said matter of factly, "if that's the case there is not much there to decide, don't you think?" She smiled at Rukia encouragingly while she punched Renji who snorted in amusement in the stomach.

* * *

She was nervous. She thought about what her mother and what Rukia told her all day long, and now she finally made her decision, but she never thought how hard it could be to simply knock on Ichigo's door. What if he changed his mind and wasn't interested in her anymore? What if she waited too long and he was fed up with waiting? How would her father react if he found out (and she didn't doubt that he would eventually)? But all this thinking wouldn't bring her anywhere, the only thing she could do was taking a step forward, always one at a time. She has made her decision.

Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked. She waited and got a little anxious when she didn't hear anything from inside, but then she could distinguish hurried footsteps at the other side, and sooner than she actually felt ready to the door opened and a man stood before her. He looked a little disheveled, had a goatee and wore a lab coat over a brightly coloured shirt. "How can I help you," he asked cheerfully, and at first Senna thought she knocked at the wrong door.

"I wanted to talk to Ichigo," she said a little confused, already preparing to get instructed to go to another door somewhere in the neighborhood.

But contrary to her expectation the man turned around and began to yell. "ICHIGO! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Then he turned around again with a smile. "He will be down in a second. Why don't you come inside?" he said, and before Senna could say a word the man already shoved her inside the house, practically throwing her onto the couch that stood in the living area. She looked around a little confused of what happened in the last few seconds.

"A guest?" another cheerful voice said, though female this time. Senna turned around and saw a blonde girl in an apron and a spoon in her hand stand in the nearby kitchen, smiling at her pleasantly. Thinking that this had to be Ichigo's sister Yuzu from what he told her about his family she brightly smiled back at the girl and nodded.

"Not just any guest!" the man who had to be Ichigo's father Isshin proclaimed with a finger pointed into the air and a victorious expression on his face. "She had to be Ichigo's girlfriend!" he stated and nodded knowingly. Yuzu gasped and her eyes widened before she hurried to a blushing Senna and grabbed one of her hands, not caring about the spoon. "It's SO nice to meet you!" Yuzu said and shook her hands violently before staring at her with sparkling eyes and a smile as bright as the sun.

"So that's the ominous girlfriend," another voice said and Senna looked past Yuzu to see another girl she didn't notice until then who had to be Ichigo's other sister Karin. She looked Senna over before she, too, began to smile. "Never thought that Ichigo could court a pretty girl, but it seemed that I underestimated him," she said. Again Senna had to blush a little, but she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps from the staircase.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked when he came down, but halted in his stepps when he saw Senna and began to stare at her a little surprised. Not exactly knowing how to react in a situation like this Senna smiled at him and waved. He blinked a little owlishly before his lips tucked upwards a little, immediately knowing what her visit had to mean. Senna in return was just happy that he was obviously happy with her decision. It was good to see him. She missed him a lot the entire week, and seeing him now, smiling and accepting her made her heart burst with emotions, first of all with happiness. The moment between the two was cut off though when Ichigo's father launched himself at his son, trying to pull in into a hug.

"You chose a good future wife and mother of my grandchildren!" he yelled before a foot connected with his face and he fell backwards with a howl of pain, a madly blushing Ichigo standing in front of him, gritting his teeth in embarrassment and anger.

"Can't you just shut up for ONCE in you life?!" he more demanded than asked and gave his father another kick for good measure. Senna just raised an eyebrow at the strange bonding action between those two but began to chuckle at the silliness of the situation. Hearing it Ichigo stopped beating his father up and turned to her and smiled when he saw the delighted expression on her face.

"This is so cute..." Yuzu breathed, obviously too excited of her brother's interaction with his girlfriend to speak up, her eyes sparkling even brighter. Karin just shook her head at the amount of idiocy in the room. "Do you stay for dinner?" Yuzu eventually asked after she caught herself again.

"Actually-" Senna began to speak but got interrupted.

"Of course she stays for dinner!" Isshin proclaimed again strangely energetic for someone who just got beaten into a pulp. Before she knew it she was in a mighty bear hug of him that pushed the air out of her lungs. "We need time for bonding after all!" Isshin said and squeezed a little harder before she was pulled away from him. Looking up she found herself in Ichigo's arms who glared at his father.

"Stop being so lunatic or she might never come again" he said, but Senna barely heard it. Her mind was far too preoccupied with the heat that radiated off his body, the feeling of his arms around her and his scent that crept into her nose and made her brain all fuzzy. Too soon for her liking he released her.

"So, you're staying?" he asked with a small smile on his face while he looked her in the eyes.

Feeling another rush of happiness rush through her body she beamed up at him. "Yeah, I'm staying." How could she deny him?


End file.
